Konoha's Team of The Cursed
by StraightHairline3
Summary: What if Orochimaru gave all of team 7 the curse mark instead of just Sasuke. Watch them grow with this burden and watch as they try to kill The Fallen Sannin every chance they get.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I said I've converted to wattpad but now I'm going to be on both wattpad and fanfiction with different stories.**

The air was almost to thick to breath as all the members of Team 7 were on edge at the fact that the 'woman' they were just fighting, the one that just burnt their scroll, just revealed 'herself' to be Orochimaru of The Sannin.

"Kuku, Before I leave I want to leave this Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun with presents.", he chuckled before leaning in and biting Sasuke's shoulder before Sasuke screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. Leaving a mark that resembled the Sharingan's three tomoe.

Naruto growled and said, "You won't be getting me.", he made the seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and 50 clones surrounded the Fallen Sannin but the man just gave a chuckle and jumped to Naruto as all the clones tried to attack him, but he easily handled all the clones with snakes and basic taijutsu. Naruto then tried to punch Orochimaru, dumb move, Orochimaru leaned in and bit Naruto's shoulder. and like Sasuke, he screamed and simply fell to the ground. Leaving a mark that resembled Sasuke's but they were connected and more jagged.

Sakura started breathing heavily in fear before Orochimaru turned to her and lunged forward and bit her shoulder before she shrieked and fell. Leaving a mark that resembled Sasuke but was thicker and more straight as opposed to Naruto's and Sasuke's.

The snake chuckled before disappearing in an instant.\

(The Next Day)

Sakura opened her eyes and then remembered everything that happened and saw Sasuke unconscious on the tree branch with her, whilst she looked down and saw Naruto on the ground, she carefully picked up Sasuke and slowly walked down the tree before she also picked up Naruto and ran as far away from the scene.

Sakura couldn't hold up any longer and dropped Sasuke and Naruto before sighing before she saw the downed bodies of Team 8 and Team 10 and she quickly got over to them and sighed before she pulled down the zip of her dress halfway, so she could breathe easier. (For you sick pervs, she has a vest under it)

Soon she had cold water from some a stream and threw it on everyone but Naruto and Sasuke. They all got up in shock and saw Sakura with a now empty bucket.

Sakura then asked, "What happened?", Ino, her rival, was the first to recover and said, "None of your business, forehead.", Sakura growled and asked again "What happened?"

Hinata was the first to talk as Shino was to busy checking to see if his bugs were okay, "We w-were pa-passing by at n-night t-t-time together and these O-O-Oto Nin said that they were looking for you t-three but we didn't know where you guys were, so they b-beat us up and took our scrolls."

Sakura gasped, 'Why were they looking for us? They could be connected to Orochimaru.', she thought in pure fear as everyone noticed it.

"What's your problem Forehead?", Sakura just shook her head and said "Nevermind.", suddenly they hear Naruto and Sasuke breathing heavily which got their attention.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-Kun!?", Ino basically screeched

No one replied however as Sakura tried to calm them down, but they just started breathing harder, she sighed before she took off Sasuke's shirt and Naruto's Jacket and felt their skin, they were burning up.

Sakura then turned to the rest of the Rookie 9 and said, "Make sure nothing happens, I'll be back, and someone burnt our scroll so don't try anything."

She ran off with the bucket for some more water whilst the Rookie's all gave glances at each other before Shikamaru suddenly said "How troublesome, we're here helping others when we should be getting scrolls."

Hinata watched Naruto's body intently with a large blush on her face, 'Naruto-Kun.'

Ino looked back at Sasuke then Naruto and was extremely shocked to see that the dobe was in better shape than her Sasuke. Their breathing started to slow down and became normal again whilst Sakura came back and quickly gave Sasuke and Naruto some water to drink.

Meanwhile, up in a tree

"Jeez, how have they not noticed us yet, we've been watching since yesterday.", Tenten muttered to herself as Neji sighed, he was also getting bored until they then noticed Rock Lee was gone from the spot they restrained him to, "Oh no."

Lee jumped down and all eyes were on him as he said, "I come with no harm.", he then looked at Team 7 and said "Sakura-Chan, I must say, how youthful of you to have protected your unconscious comrades from your enemies."

Sakura just chuckled and said, "Sorry but we all were knocked out yesterday by one guy, Lee.", everyone present gave a shocked look that one guy beat everyone.

"YOSH! You're even more youthful for your honesty!", Neji and Tenten face palmed at his idiocy and quickly jumped down.

Tenten bonked Lee over the head and said, "Excuse him.", Neji just looked over at the Rookies but his glare focused on Hinata the most.

Soon everyone was talking happily until they felt two large powers sky rocket and they were emanating from Naruto and Sasuke.

Soon blacks marks spread across Sasuke's body, resembling marks of a burnt victim and soon Naruto's body had black marks spreading across his body as well, resembling jagged blades.

They both scanned the area around them before Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura and Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata.

"Sakura relax you carried our bodies from morning to evening.", Sasuke gave a big smirk making most of the Rookie's freeze in fear.

"Hinata, I'll get those Oto Nin back for what they did to you.", Hinata gave a big blush and looked away much to Naruto's confusion until he sensed something.

"Somethings coming.", soon the Oto nin appeared and Zaku turned to Kin and said, "Told you, it was them."

Kin looked at Sakura and said, "She doesn't seem too have went through the process yet."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as Naruto said, "I bet you I can kill them before you can."

"Bring it."

They then turned the Oto nin and came with the intent to kill.

 **So chapter 1 is finished, and I want to apologise for even leaving fanfiction, I'll still be on wattpad tho, so don't unfollow me there.**


	2. That Snake!

Naruto and Sasuke rushed forward at the Oto Ninja who barely had time to react, Zaku extended his arms and and yelled "DIE!", strong airwaves hit the two cursed boys. After that a huge crater was there and Naruto and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"HA! I don't know what Orochimaru saw in them, one can't transform and the other two are weak.", soon an orange blur slashed off Zaku's forearm before the same blur kicked him up into the air.

Then a blue blur rushed at Dosu and broke his collarbone with a swift chop before headbutting him across the field.

The blurs then stopped, and they were revealed to be Naruto and Sasuke, everyone was impressed while Zaku was screaming in pain, the boys smirked until their marks slowly started leaving their bodies as they started feeling like husks of their shells before Dosu laughed and activated his sound amps, that caused Naruto and Sasuke to fall limp to the sounds.

"That was… quick.", Dosu said before Zaku chuckled and Kin smiled proudly before she set her sights on Sakura.

"Let's see what this disgrace can do.", she ran at Sakura who was frozen in fear but as everyone tried to interfere Zaku and Dosu stopped them, threatening to use their attacks.

Kin then slashed at Sakura's neck with a kunai, the girl fell to the floor as she clutched her throat which made Kin laugh "You are a disgrace to Kunoichi, people like you give us Kunoichi a bad rep.", she then stabbed the kunai right in her shoulder.

"And no one can save you."

Sakura didn't even know how to think, this was how she died, a coward who couldn't think fast enough, everyone there stood shocked, they were cowards as well. Wouldn't even help.

Sakura starts shaking in anger which was mistaken for fear "Aww, look she's shaking!", Kin laughed maniacally, that was it. The curse seal started growing and it looked like black roses were encasing her, as even her slit throat was now healed.

Sakura then stood up on her own two feet and slowly walked towards the Oto Ninja, she walked to Kin first and with one slap, Kin's neck snapped but not enough to kill her. She turned to Zaku and Dosu before she sped towards them, not as fast Sasuke or even Naruto but still fast enough for her to headbutt Dosu, giving him head trauma, and kick Zaku in the leg, breaking it.

Everyone then stood there and watched as the marks left Sakura's body and Naruto and Sasuke got up, Naruto then said in his obnoxious attitude "Sakura-Chan, you were great! We'll win this easier.", soon Sasuke then turned to the downed bodies, and took the scrolls, the scrolls for his team and the others.

"There, now we can all go and get to the finish.", everyone walked together with Ino fangirling over Sasuke whilst Sakura was too tired to fight back, and Naruto was also too tired to be annoying, so he talked with Hinata who twiddled her fingers a lot.

As they reached inside the area they notice lots of people there, The Suna Team, Team Oboro and Kabuto's Team.

The Konoha 11 then opened their scrolls and saw Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma and Kuruenai.

"Hey, you guys are actually working together.", Kakashi said in surprise while Iruka elbowed him in the stomach "Of course they're working together. They are my students.", Kakashi chuckled and just said "Sorry.", Everyone there watched with surprise, one of the best Jounin in the world, was being pushed around by a chunin.

Kakashi then noticed that Team Seven's chakra was low, Sakura was lower than ever almost to none, Sasuke's chakra was at Sakura's normal level and Naruto's was well at Sasuke's but a little higher.

"Your chakra reserves shouldn't be so low if you got here so fast, Sakura I expect your reserves to be low if you were fighting for those two days straight, Sasuke even using all your jutsu, you shouldn't be at Sakura's regular chakra level and Naruto, no matter how many clones you made, your chakra should not almost be at Sasuke's level of chakra.", Ino was shocked that Kakashi basically said Naruto had much more chakra than Sasuke.

"Who did you encounter?"

Sasuke showed Kakashi his neck then did Naruto and then Sakura.

Silence came from the room until they all said in a raging unison, "Orochimaru."


	3. Daily Konoha

The Three yelled in a raging unison, "Orochimaru!"

* * *

Kakashi's one eye widened in shock and so did everyone else who heard them causing many whispers to leak from the room, Kakashi went on edge and said "That… Bastard."

Anko the Snake Princess, then jumped down right in front of them, "You need to get these sealed, come with me.", she rushed out in a scared tone, before anyone could say anything she took Team 7 and walked away with Kakashi following.

Once they were far away Anko stopped in front of Hiruzen, The Third Hokage who took out his pipe and said, "I heard Anko and you've already told me of your encounter with Orochimaru."

The calm demeanour of the war hardened Hokage had only served to make The Snake Mistress angrier.

"B-But Hokage-Sama we have to do somethi- ", she was cut off when the God of Shinobi stated, "I've done everything I can, but the best option is to wait this out."

'Orochimaru, why would you do this? How did they survive the process? At least one of them should have died, I need to send out more squads.', these were the thoughts that were rushing through the head of Hiruzen Sarutobi as he remembered his fallen student.

Kakashi looked around the room while he examined everyone there 'Anyone here can be that Snake Bastard in disguise, I'll need my Sharingan for this.', he lifted his headband but didn't see anything suspicious. Everyone seemed the same.

Naruto touched the mark on his neck and remembered all the pain he felt from the bite, 'This Orochimaru guy, I heard he was a traitor in the academy but nothing else, but he did this, what interest would he have with us?'

Sasuke kept his usual calm façade but inside he was… happy, he was satisfied with the power he had received, a power that would get him closer to killing his brother. 'Just another step to killing Itachi.'

Sakura was having a wave of emotions, she was angry at how Orochimaru turned her into a monster, but happy that her teammates were okay, and at most she was sad, sad that she had to rely on a Curse Mark from someone she knew was an S Class Criminal who did horrible things to men, women and children alike.

"Kakashi, I will need you to seal their Marks.", The Professor ordered the Copy Ninja, Kakashi nodded and told The Cursed Team Seven to follow him.

Kiba yawned whilst sitting on the floor of the Chunin Exams area and examining the other teams in confidence that said, 'I can easily beat you.', he continued like that until his eyes locked with light green soulless eyes with black rings around them that screamed, 'I will bathe in your blood!'

Kankuro realized that the dog boy he had met in the Chunin Exams immediately stop sizing everyone up when he came across the eyes of a killer. The painted face boy chuckled and in a mocking manner, said, "Looks like the big scary dog is scared of you, Gaara."

He was going to talk more until Gaara said, "Shut it Kankuro.", the redhead's forehead tattoo glowed red to show he was not kidding.

Shikamaru kept his hands in his pockets in his usual lazy manner and sighed, "The fact that an extremely dangerous S Rank Nuke-Nin is hiding in Konoha is troublesome.", Ino growled at his catchphrase and yelled, "Would you stop saying troublesome you ass!"

Shino pushed up his glasses and in his ever so stoic tone, he stated, "This will certainly be a big hindrance to us who want to become Chunin."

"H-How S-Shino-K-Kun?", Hinata shyly asked

"First, I doubt that Orochimaru would just show up and give three kids a special seal for no reason… he would come back, maybe he's here right now. But he will be around during these Exams."

"That would make sense.", Neji agreed with the conclusion Shino made.

"Man, this is going to suck.", Chouji said whilst chowing down into his potato chips.

The walk for Team Seven was a silent one, until Kakashi decided to break the silence, "You know I guess this is the curse of Team 7.", the three chunin hopefuls gave looks of confusion. "What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?", Naruto asked, almost getting to his normal self again.

"Well there is this occurrence in Konoha where anyone who is placed on Team Seven, their life will slowly fall apart… I was on Team Seven once."

This interested the trio and Sakura asked, "What happened?", Kakashi sighed and thought 'Am I really going to tell them? I guess I am.'

"On my Team it consisted of, My Sensei Minato Namikaze, Me, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. I excelled way before they did, a jonin at 13, I thought I broke the curse but it still happened, In The Third War Obito was crushed by a boulder and he gave me his Sharingan after I lost my other eye and Rin was kidnapped, had the Three Tails sealed inside of her and the ninja's planned to set it lose on Konoha, she begged me to kill her but I refused, I was about to attack the enemy ninja with my Chidori but Rin jumped I-in the way of the attack a-and I k-k-killed her and my Sensei, sacrificed himself to _seal The Nine Tails into Naruto._ "

Kakashi immediately realized his mistake and slowly turned around to see a look of hatred from Naruto and confused looks by Sakura and Sasuke.

"I-I mean he sacrificed himself to kill The Nine Tails.", Kakashi lied horribly at that and Sasuke and Sakura realised, Naruto is the Jinchuriki of one of the worst demons to ever come onto this earth.

Naruto ran past Kakashi with his head down and tears streaming down his face, Kakashi's face was full of regret until he made a hand seal and a Shadow Clone appeared.

"Go seal the marks on Sasuke and Sakura, I'll get Naruto.", the clone nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sat down in front of the Konoha Lake crying, he heard a sound like 'poof' and turned back to see his Sensei, Naruto got up and tried to get away but Kakashi grabbed his collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for accidently leaking out the truth.", Kakashi said

"It's not just that! It's… because… they-they'll think I'm nothing but the beast himself…", Kakashi let go of Naruto's collar and said, "I know but if they hate you, then they don't deserve to be on my team, ninja's that can't see underneath the underneath is what they would be."

Naruto was shocked at Kakashi's confession and smiled to himself but remembered the village's hate towards him, that reminded him of his sadness.

"B-but what about the villag- ", he was cut off again by Kakashi's next statement.

"The village is unimportant… just realise that the people who actually care about you… love you."

"R-Really?", was the blonde Jinchuriki's question, Kakashi gave the sobbing boy his usual eye smile, "You are my subordinate, I wouldn't lie to you ever."

Naruto turned back to Kakashi and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei.", he said as he squeezed him tighter.

"Well I need to get you sealed.", he said as he kneeled down and said, "Just jump on my back.", Naruto gave a confused look but complied either way, Kakashi made the Tora hand seal.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke, but they just moved at extreme speeds that Naruto had trouble dealing with. Kakashi stopped in front of the door where his clone was in the process of sealing Sasuke and Sakura's marks.

Kakashi then realised a disturbance… his clone was dispelled, he kicked down the doors to the room to see none other than… Orochimaru.

He looked down and saw a knocked out Sasuke and Sakura, the sealing process was finished for them and that Orochimaru was still a great distance away from the two.

"My my Kakashi, leaving a clone to seal your two students? How irresponsible of you.", The Snake Sannin said before his neck elongated to attack them.

Kakashi was quick to act by throwing a shuriken at him which slashed his cheek, The Snake Sannin's mouth opened widely to unleash hundreds of snakes that went after Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi knew he had to act quick and went through 4 hand seals 'Tora, U, I, Inu' **(Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog)**

" **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)**.", he whispered, and a wall of earth shot out f the ground in front of the oncoming snakes which stopped them dead in their tracks, another Doryūheki came out behind Orochimaru but this one had 4 faces of bulldogs on it.

Kakashi made 10 hand seals 'Mi, Saru, Tatsu, Ushi, Tori, Saru, Uma, U, Tatsu, Hitsuji.' **(Snake, Monkey, Dragon, Ox, Bird, Monkey, Horse, Hare, Dragon, Ram)**

" **Jaaku** **Tamashī** **Shūkan (Wicked Soul Imprisonment).** ", the mouths of the 4 bulldogs opened wide and arms came out of each maw, and almost caught Orochimaru before he used a Kawarimi to replace himself with a snake, the snake's soul became visible and was ripped apart with each hand taking a quarter of the snake's soul before they went back into the mouths… Kakashi then felt metal against his clothed neck, his one visible eye turned to see Orochimaru with a Kunai at him.

"Kukuku, you almost got me Kakashi-Kun. Thankfully I was able to save myself.", the blade was moved to an angle where Orochimaru just needed to pull the blade and Kakashi would be dead.

Naruto watched in anger as the Snake Traitor could kill his Teacher at any moment and pulled out a Kunai with glowing red chakra surrounding him, he took out a Kunai and tried to stab Orochimaru… the blade went straight through Orochimaru's head… Naruto looked at the lifeless body of Orochimaru and started having a feeling of sickness.

'I-I just killed h-him, su-sure he was going to k-k-kill Kakashi-Sensei but- ', he fell down his knees and started breathing heavily… Kakashi placed his palm on Naruto's shoulder, "It's okay Naruto, he would have caused a lot of pain if he was still alive."

Kakashi knew better, he was a Jonin after all, there was no way a Genin could kill Orochimaru of The _Sannin!_ He led Naruto to believe he killed Orochimaru so Naruto would learn that killing was a necessary skill as a ninja, he knew there was a chance Naruto would become arrogant after killing a literal Sannin but he would wait for his 'second kill' to tell Naruto the truth.

"B-But, I KILLED HIM! HE WAS A HUMAN! HE FELT PAIN TOO!", Kakashi sighed remembering the Mission in Wave, this was like how Naruto acted… times a million.

"Killing is a necessity in the Shinobi World! This isn't a fairy tale where you can bring everyone together like you said you would in Wave, I wanted you to realise that in this exam but no! No one can bring peace, even if you do bring this 'peace'… people will rebel, war was is our way of living, the closest we have to peace is this world right now! And you know how bad it is already."

Naruto stayed still, he wanted to respond but he knew he was in the wrong, he hated this feeling of dread, it haunted him.

Kakashi sighed again and decided to change the subject "Naruto, take off your jacket, I need to seal your mark."

* * *

Kabuto stood in front of the downed bodies of the Otogakure Team, his teammates laughed as the injured team struggled to get up by themselves.

"Shut it you bastards!", Zaku barked at them but Kabuto knelt down and picked up his chin, "You know, I can kill you right here and now?", a kunai was now pointing at Zaku's throat.

"You know, it's a miracle you survived, the mission Orochimaru sent you on was basic suicide."

"H-How do you know about, O-Orochimaru-Sama!?", Dosu asked in a fearful voice but he already knew the answer.

"What are you talking about…Freak…", Kin coughed out, unable to even move her head.

"Simple, I'm Orochimaru's Apprentice.", Team Dosu froze in place as the boy they threatened simply said he was an apprentice of their Leader.

Kabuto sighed and decided to heal them, his palms glowed as light blue flames surrounded them, he placed his palms on Zaku's missing arm.

"You're lucky Orochimaru needs you."

* * *

Kiba, Shino and Hinata walked through the halls of the Chunin Exams Apartment area, since they got there a few days early, they were given apartments connected right next to the fighting arena.

"Man, I want to fight anyone on Team 7 right now.", Kiba said with his head behind his back while Akamaru barked in excitement as well.

Shino pushed his glasses back up and stated, "That's not logical Kiba, from what happened in the exams I can tell that Sasuke is the strongest out of the Rookie 9, Naruto can definitely beat everyone in the Rookie 9 but Sasuke and Sakura… might actually be a fair fight for you."

Kiba growled at the Aburame's Clan Heir Logical Analysis but kept to himself because he knew Shino was right. Hinata gave a questioning glance, "Shino-Kun, Y-You said i-in the R-R-Rookie 9, wh-what about Neji-San's te-team?"

"Well, I don't know any of them, but that Rock Lee guy seemed to be holding baack a lot because of his teammates, he might be the weakest."

They all saw the logic in that one and nodded along… they stopped in their tracks as they saw blood scattered all over the floor, but they failed to see a corpse, Hinata stepped back and activated her Byakugan.

Through her Byakugan she saw Gaara standing by a window watching the clouds and behind him were the scattered body parts of 16 civilian apartment workers, Hinata almost vomited at the site.

'How can someone be so sick?', she thought to herself, Shino asked "What did you see Hinata?"

"I-I s-s-saw t-th-that Gaara guy and he's killed 16 apartment workers.", Kiba and Shino eyes widened at the words.

"We have to get out of here fast, we saw what Gaara could do in The Forest of Death… I was spying on Kurenai-Sensei who was telling Asuma that the apartment workers were secretly Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin…"

Hinata who still had her Byakugan active saw Gaara turn around and look right at her… the sand serial killer raised his hand and sand started fulling the entire hall " **Sabaku Taisō! (Sand Waterfall Imperial Burial)** ", sand fulled the entire hall was now dyed in blood red as the body parts became part of the sand.

"G-GET OUT NOW!", Hinata yelled before she ran away from the incoming blood sand with Kiba and Shino following suite. The sand came closer to them until Shino threw a Kunai with an explosive tag to a wall, they sped up and once they were in safe distance Shino activated the Explosive Seal, causing most of the sand to flood out.

"That should give us enough time!"

They continued running until they found Asuma who was lighting a cigarette, Asuma gave them a confused look "What's wrong?", they just pointed to the incoming bloody sand. Asuma confusion quickly shifted to anger.

" **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)** ", the dragon spewed out of Asuma's cigarette which caused it to shorten by close to his lip, the dragon contacted the sand and an explosion covered everyone's eyesight, the result was the room being covered in glass with a lack of sand.

He took off running to see who the culprit behind the attempt was to murder Konohagakure shinobi in Konoha's own village! He finally reached the end of the hall and saw that there was now only a giant hole in place of it with Shinobi from the ground inspecting the explosion.

The amount of killing intent Asuma was releasing was ridiculous, the shinobi from two stories below who were inspecting the damage could feel the killing intent from the enraged chain smoker.

"It must be one of those Suna Genin, it has to be that Gaara kid.", he said to himself below he took out his cigarette that was only a centimetre long and dropped it from the two-story height.

"I have to report this to the old man."

* * *

Team Gai stood against each other in a triangle formation, approximately 20 metres away from each other… they were in a Sparring Match to see if they were strong enough for the exams.

They stood across each other for 5 minutes until Rock Lee took off towards his eternal rival Neji, he went for a kick to the chin that was palmed away and Neji immediately countered with a punch to the face, but Lee sidestepped and backhanded him in the face.

Neji was sent back and had little time to recover as a Kunai from Tenten passed by his face, he gave a confused look wondering how could Tenten miss but was answered when he was clubbed in the back of the head by Tenten with a club with a club in her hand.

'Damn, I should have known… I need to stop holding back…', he thought to himself before he got up from the club strike and dodged another club strike to the head before trying to separate himself from the two.

'I need time to activate my Byakugan…'

Lee ran towards Tenten and she turned back for a low sweep that Lee jumped over, he kicked the club out of her hand, his fist changed into a flat palm and used a karate chop on her neck.

Tenten was sent skidding across the field from the Karate Chop but wasn't knocked out… Neji then realised his opportunity and closed his eyes before making a special hand seal… he reopened his eyes to show his Byakugan.

He watched as Tenten and Lee battled it out, Tenten was on the defence as Lee barely got her any time to even pull out a kunai… Lee sent a hard jab to Tenten that she blocked with her forearms and was pushed back again… her forearms had purple bruises on them with some blood leaking out of them.

"Good… that's just what I need.", Tenten whispered to herself

She pulled out a Summoning Scroll and wiped some of her blood on it before slamming her hand down on it, and a black handled one-sided battle axe with tiny plastic skulls and cute chibi accessories appeared…

Rock Lee gave a confused look and wondered, "Tenten-Chan what is that weapon? I've never seen you use an axe before and weapon summons don't need… blood."

Tenten smiled at her teammates surprise, "Well Lee, Gai-Sensei helped me find my dead father's weapon… I just managed to get his war axe not his other weapons…"

Rock Lee, completely oblivious to her new sadness yelled "THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOUTHFUL YOU ARE WITH THAT WEAPON!", he ran to her again and went for a punch that she blocked with the axe blade.

Tenten used a push kick to get some distance again and Lee sighed before sitting down, he rolled up his leg warmers to reveal his leg weights… he took them off before dropping them, which made a small crater in the ground.

"Finally, able to move freely!", he yelled before he seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Tenten who sent an axe slash back at him… thankfully he jumped back in time to only get a deep gash on his chest.

"You're within my field of divination."

Lee heard before he saw Neji in the pose for an attack he knew so well, " **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms)** ", as Neji tried for the first two strikes to hit… Lee was already gone.

" **KAIMON! (Gate of Opening Release)** "

Neji turned back only to be punched in the face by Lee that sent him skidding back, Tenten went for an axe swing but Lee ducked and kicked her up in the air and was about to use the Front Lotus until he remembered… they were in a sparring match.

Tenten ended up falling to the ground and seemed subdued until she got back up and went for another attack, she swung the axe at Lee who continued sidestepping until he launched a punch that she blocked with the axe's sharp side.

'Damn that axe is really sharp…', Lee thought to himself whilst he looked at his bandaged hand and saw a deep gash between two of his knuckles.

Tenten's axe glowed bright blue and she then said, "This is the only technique I can use with my axe so far…"

She swung the axe down into the ground and she then made the Mi hand seal (Snake) and slammed her hand onto the ground… " **Doton: Sūpā Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Super Earth Wave Technique)** ", the ground under Lee shock tremendously which made him start to lose balance.

Tenten took out a smoke bomb and threw it onto the ground, the mist rose quickly whilst Rock Lee was still struggling to balance himself only to feel a Kunai press against his neck… he heard a low but still high-pitched voice say, "Yield Lee."

Lee sighed but accepted his loss, he then yelled out, "YOSH! TENTEN THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU BEAT ME!", he yelled as he undid the Kaimon.

Neji had watched the fight from the tree as Lee walked off from the Training Field, 'This is the first time where Lee and I weren't the final two…'

Neji jumped down and gave Tenten no time to get out of her own Sūpā Tsuchi Nami as he sent quick Jyuken strikes to her that she barely blocked with her Kunai, Neji jumped up and sent a spin kick to her head that connected, Tenten was sent to the ground but rolled out of the way to dodge another Jyuken strike.

Tenten threw the Kunai at Neji who batted it away, Neji ran to Tenten and quickly disabled every chakra point in her shoulder, Tenten hissed in pain but ignored it before sending a chin kick to him that sent him up.

Tenten used this chance to attack again, she jumped up and tried to punch Neji who spun around and grabbed her hand before throwing her to the ground and sending a palm directly to her chest.

"I-I win again…", Neji panted as he helped Tenten up, the girl sighed in disappointment, but she also felt happy that she wasn't the first to lose.

"Good job…", Neji breathed out to a now shocked Tenten, her mouth was open from the shock of Neji's words.

"Th-Thank you."

"Whatever…", Neji walked over to the axe that was still stuck in the ground and asked, "What's the name of the axe?"

"Well, it's called the **Bōnkurasshā Ono (Bone Crusher Axe)**."

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino walked out of their bars that their fathers were in after having a long conversation about Team 7 and Orochimaru.

The three Genin walked down the streets together until he stopped and said, "You guys can go on ahead of me, I'll catch up.", Ino gave a confused look and was about to ask 'Why' but Choji understood quickly and grabbed Ino's hand and left before she could say anything.

Shikamaru whispered out to himself, "Troublesome.", he looked into an alleyway and said, "You three can come out now.", three shadows stepped out of the dark alleyway to reveal Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

Temari was the first to ask, "How did you find us?", Shikamaru rubbed the side of his neck in an annoyed manner, "That Gaara guy's Killing Intent is a dead giveaway.", he pointed out whilst pointing at the angry Ichibi Jinchuriki.

Kankuro watched the Nara with wide eyes at his level of courage of going against Gaara, 'He could tell Gaara's Killing Intent and not be scared at all? The balls on this guy must be huge!' he thought to himself.

Gaara face was between a look of anger and confusion, "And you're not scared?", why wasn't this Nara scared like every other person he's met.

"I don't even know why I'm not scared myself, I guess it to… troublesome."

Temari gave an annoyed look at him but stayed quiet, "Now, why are you trying to kill my team?", Shikamaru asked as slight anger appeared was evident in his voice.

"And what are you gonna do? Fight us?", Temari teased him but Shikamaru only smirked, much to her surprise, "I doubt I can beat any of you... but."

Suddenly the Suna Genin felt like they were trapped, they sent their eyes to look down and saw that the shadows had caught them.

"I think we should have a talk.", Shikamaru said before Gaara tried to move, which only succeeded in failure.

"Now, again why are you trying to kill my team?"

Gaara was the first one to speak, "To Quench mother's thirst.", he stated like it was the most everyday thing.

"Mother?", Shikamaru asked him.

"The voice in my head that tells me to kill, that's mother living inside of me…"

'Mother Issues.', Shikamaru thought to himself

"So, you kill innocents, because your mother tells you?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru undid the shadow jutsu and Gaara tried to attack him but Shikamaru was pushed out of the way by Chouji who blocked it in his Huge Form.

" **Karorī Kontorōru! (Calorie Control)**

The sand was useless against Choji, who's body blocked any of the sand, Shikamaru then ran onto the building next to Choji and got up to the roof, he made the Ne hand seal (Rat) and whispered, " **Kagemane no Jutsu. (Shadow Imitation Technique)** "

The shadow went down the building and caught Gaara right in his tracks, the shadow then divided and caught Temari and Kankuro.

Choji shrunk down and lied down on his butt before Ino came and looked at the Suna Genin before just saying, "Come on let's go."

Choji nodded and got up slowly, needing some help from Ino, Shikamaru jumped down from the building and undid the jutsu.

"I had them, Ino.", Shikamaru stated but Ino growled and yelled, "Shika-Kun, you were about to die if it wasn't for us!"

"You're right, troublesome."

They walked away whilst not paying attention to the Suna Genin or the scared, shocked and confused looks of the villagers.

* * *

Iruka ran into the Terror and Interrogation Prison and ran over to Mizuki's cell… but he only saw a dartboard… with a dart piercing a picture of Naruto. "No, it can't be true, damnit Mizuki."

"It's true Iruka-Kun.", Iruka turned to see the Snake Misstress, Anko Mitarashi. "Anko, I didn't know you were in Torture and Interrogation."

"I'm not Iruka-Kun, I just came as soon as I heard about an escape, Ibiki really is getting to old for this."

"He was so close… how could he just disappear…", Iruka asked himself as he punched one of the bars of the Jail cell, Anko rested her palm on Iruka's shoulder.

"It's okay Iruka-Kun. He was scum."

"NO! He was my friend!", the inmates of the jail laughed at that statement, "Aww look the little baby's mad about his friend."

Iruka ignored the taunting from the inmates and just walked away, 'Mizuki, I'll get you back.', he vowed to himself as he closed his fist in anger.

* * *

Back with Team Seven, the four ate at the Akimichi BBQ House and the cursed children were now starting to act much happier and were surprisingly getting along for once, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were talking about… Icha Icha Paradise.

'This…This must be the effects of the Curse Mark, Anko was a perfectly innocent girl until she got that Curse Mark and from the betrayal of Orochimaru… so that means the Curse Mark increases your negative emotions.'

He then realised that they were reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, he almost yelled at them but remembered they were in a restaurant.

"Is that position even possible?", Sakura asked and Kakashi grimaced as people were starting to stare at them.

Kakashi realised that he just corrupted his student with parents, it was a little better since Naruto and Sasuke had no parents to find out they were perverts, but Sakura had parents and they might go insane on Kakashi.

He shunshined behind them and took the book before saying, "Just because I'm a pervert doesn't mean you three are…", he put his book back in his pocket, the three had looks of disappointment but went back to eating their food.

'Oh my god, I fucking hate that snake bastard.'

* * *

Orochimaru and Mizuki stood in front of Otogakure, the village was huge but seemed to have a lack of villagers and shinobi.

"Strange…", Mizuki said to himself that Orochimaru picked up.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought that there was a snake mouth to walk into, so you could get in the village, well those were the rumours."

"Those are some dumb rumours, the village just lacks the population, overall there should be, 96, including me… but I plan on taking over some smaller villages."

"So, what is your reason for getting me?"

"Simple, you will be like an elite Jonin here.", Orochimaru stated

"Wha-How? I'm just a low level chunin… how do you expect me to be an elite?", Mizuki questioned the intelligence of the Snake Sannin.

"Well you will be training in the prison… you should be at Kakashi's level at the end of your training."

 **Well this chapter is finally finished, and chapters will now be like this from now on.**

 **Strength Section**

 **Naruto**

 **Ninjutsu: 2**

 **Taijutsu: 1.5**

 **Genjutsu: 0**

 **Intelligence: 1**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Speed: 2**

 **Stamina: 4**

 **Hand Seals: 1**

 **Total: 13.5**

 **Sasuke**

 **Ninjutsu: 2.5**

 **Taijutsu: 2.5**

 **Genjutsu: 1.5**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Speed: 3**

 **Stamina: 2**  
 **Hand Seals: 3**

 **Total: 18.5**

 **Sakura:**

 **Ninjutsu: 1.5**

 **Taijutsu: 1**

 **Genjutsu: 3**

 **Intelligence: 3.5**

 **Strength: 0.5**

 **Speed: 1**

 **Stamina: 1**  
 **Hand Seals: 4**

 **Total: 15.5**

 **Gaara:**

 **Ninjutsu: 3.5**

 **Taijutsu: 1**

 **Genjutsu: 2.5**

 **Intelligence: 2.5**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Speed: 2**

 **Stamina: 4**  
 **Hand Seals: 3.5**

 **Total: 20**

 **Kakashi:**

 **Ninjutsu: 5**

 **Taijutsu: 4**

 **Genjutsu: 4**

 **Intelligence: 4.5**

 **Strength: 3.5**

 **Speed: 4**

 **Stamina: 3**  
 **Hand Seals: 5**

 **Total: 33**

 **Asuma:**

 **Ninjutsu: 4.5**

 **Taijutsu: 4**

 **Genjutsu: 3.5**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Speed: 4.5**

 **Stamina: 3.5**  
 **Hand Seals: 3.5**

 **Total: 31.5**

 **Mizuki:**

 **Ninjutsu: 3**

 **Taijutsu: 3**

 **Genjutsu: 3**

 **Intelligence: 3.5**

 **Strength: 2.5**

 **Speed: 2.5**

 **Stamina: 3**  
 **Hand Seals: 4**

 **Total: 24.5**

 **Iruka:**

 **Ninjutsu: 3**

 **Taijutsu: 3**

 **Genjutsu: 2.5**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Strength: 2.5**

 **Speed: 2.5**

 **Stamina: 3**  
 **Hand Seals: 3.5**

 **Total: 24**

 **Anko:**

 **Ninjutsu: 3.5**

 **Taijutsu: 2.5**

 **Genjutsu: 4**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Speed: 3**

 **Stamina: 4**  
 **Hand Seals: 3**

 **Total: 25**

 **Orochimaru:**

 **Ninjutsu: 5**

 **Taijutsu: 3.5**

 **Genjutsu: 5**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Strength: 3.5**

 **Speed: 4.5**

 **Stamina: 3.5**  
 **Hand Seals: 5**

 **Total: 35**

 **Hiruzen:**

 **Ninjutsu: 5**

 **Taijutsu: 5**

 **Genjutsu: 5**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Speed: 3**

 **Stamina: 3**  
 **Hand Seals: 5**

 **Total: 34**

 **Kabuto:**

 **Ninjutsu: 4**

 **Taijutsu: 2.5**

 **Genjutsu: 4.5**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Speed: 3.5**

 **Stamina: 3**  
 **Hand Seals: 4.5**

 **Total: 30**

 **Dosu:**

 **Ninjutsu: 2.5**

 **Taijutsu: 2**

 **Genjutsu: 1.5**

 **Intelligence: 2.5**

 **Strength: 1.5**

 **Speed: 3**

 **Stamina: 2**  
 **Hand Seals: 1**

 **Total: 16**

 **Kin:**

 **Ninjutsu: 2**

 **Taijutsu: 1.5**

 **Genjutsu: 3**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Speed: 1**

 **Stamina: 2**  
 **Hand Seals: 2.5**

 **Total: 15**

 **Zaku:**

 **Ninjutsu: 3.5**

 **Taijutsu: 2**

 **Genjutsu: 2**

 **Intelligence: 1**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Speed: 2.5**

 **Stamina: 1**  
 **Hand Seals: 1**

 **Total: 14**

 **Hinata:**

 **Ninjutsu: 1.5**

 **Taijutsu: 2.5**

 **Genjutsu: 1**

 **Intelligence: 2.5**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Speed: 2**

 **Stamina: 1.5**  
 **Hand Seals: 2**

 **Total: 14**

 **Kiba:**

 **Ninjutsu: 1.5**

 **Taijutsu: 2.5**

 **Genjutsu: 0.5**

 **Intelligence: 1**

 **Strength: 2.5**

 **Speed: 3.5**

 **Stamina: 1.5**  
 **Hand Seals: 1.5**

 **Total: 14.5**

 **Shino:**

 **Ninjutsu: 3.5**

 **Taijutsu: 1.5**

 **Genjutsu: 2**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Strength: 1.5**

 **Speed: 1.5**

 **Stamina: 2**  
 **Hand Seals: 2**

 **Total: 17**

 **Sikamaru:**

 **Ninjutsu: 2.5**

 **Taijutsu: 1.5**

 **Genjutsu: 2.5**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Strength: 1.5**

 **Speed: 2**

 **Stamina: 1.5**  
 **Hand Seals: 2.5**

 **Total: 19**

 **Ino:**

 **Ninjutsu: 2.5**

 **Taijutsu: 1.5**

 **Genjutsu: 1.5**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Strength: 0.5**

 **Speed: 2.5**

 **Stamina: 2**  
 **Hand Seals: 2.5**

 **Total: 15**

 **Choji:**

 **Ninjutsu: 3**

 **Taijutsu: 2**

 **Genjutsu: 0.5**

 **Intelligence: 0.5**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Speed: 1**

 **Stamina: 2**  
 **Hand Seals: 1.5**

 **Total: 13.5**

 **Rock Lee:**

 **Ninjutsu: 0.5**

 **Taijutsu: 3.5**

 **Genjutsu: 0.5**

 **Intelligence: 1.5**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Speed: 4**

 **Stamina: 3**  
 **Hand Seals: 1**

 **Total: 17**

 **Neji:**

 **Ninjutsu: 2.5**

 **Taijutsu: 3.5**

 **Genjutsu: 2**

 **Intelligence: 2.5**

 **Strength: 2.5**

 **Speed: 3**

 **Stamina: 2**  
 **Hand Seals: 3**

 **Total: 21**

 **Tenten:**

 **Ninjutsu: 2.5**

 **Taijutsu: 2.5**

 **Genjutsu: 1.5**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Speed: 3**

 **Stamina: 1.5**  
 **Hand Seals: 2**

 **Total: 17 (From 16 in the Databook)**


End file.
